I thought explosions were supposed to be cool
by chloe2o
Summary: When a war starts Rage, Mini Rage, Hollow, Fluke, and Evanz are forced to cope. (co-written/edited by the wonderful Manz is Me)
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfic I've ever written and I want to give a HUGE thank you to the wonderful Manz_is_Me for with out her help this would never have been written much less published.

I also want to thank you for taking the time to read through it.

* * *

><p>"Shut the hell up man. I know I'm wearing a dress. I've been wearing it all damn day!" Will stated for what felt like the hundredth time. The poor Youtuber had been <em>forced <em>to do a crossplay of Anna from the popular Disney movie 'Frozen'.

"Aww but it's fun to make fun of you _Flanna_!" Josh started to giggle at the nickname the fans, also known as Ragicans, had given the annoyed blonde.

"Well maybe if you had followed through with your multiple promises to go as Elsa, I wouldn't look so ridiculous... _Relsa_" the blonde had immediately snapped back with the formerly mentioned boy's nickname that the fandom had dubbed him.

"Why can't we all agree you both look stupid?" the brunette, Aaron, stated nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, like you look any better than me! If anything I look better" Josh replied vainly.

"As if my Deathstroke cosplay looks way better than your crappy cosplay"

"You're a crappy cosplay"

"Thank you"

The two continued to bicker until a young boy wearing a ragegaming t-shirt with dark black-brownish hair tugged at Josh's shirt and stated, "Can you two please stop fighting? This was supposed to be a fun day."

"Yeah stop arguing," a very hypocritical Will added, arms crossed in defiance.

"Weren't you just arguing with Josh like two minutes ago?" a very quiet brunette sheepishly spoke up.

"Shut up Evanz. You're not allowed a two cents in this conversation!" the blonde yelled, stomping his high-heeled feet on the ground.

"Why's that?"

"Because you BAILED on me last year. I looked so stupid without a Booker"

"You looked stupid anyways," At this Will's already pissed off face wore and even deeper look of disgust and was obviously about to yell but was beaten to it by the child once again.

"Can you all PLEASE stop arguing?" the quiet boy spoke up again.

"FIIIINE. If it makes you happy Alex," Josh sighed in defeat before placing his arm around his brother. Alex's face lit up with a huge smile at what his big brother said.

"Umm… guys if we don't hurry back to the hotel and change quickly we're going to miss the train into Leads," Evanz notified the others of the depleting time.

"Oh shit, he's right! We better move a little faster," Will replied, starting to walk faster towards the hotel they had all been staying at.

"So Alex, how was your first time at Eurogamer?" Josh questioned his younger brother while pushing the camera in his face.

"It was so much fun but I can't wait to go home and see mum and dad again" Alex answered undoubtedly gaining an 'Awwww' from future viewers of the vlog.

Just then the train came to a slow stop into the station.

At least where the station was supposed to be...

"What happened?" Josh could barely utter the words before noticing the sight in front of him. He registered that Alex was holding on to his leg sobbing but he didn't know what to do. Should he comfort his little brother? Perhaps try to call his parents? His girlfriend? Should he try to find out what happened? He didn't have a clue so he just stood there dumbstruck as he stared at the rubble he once knew as Leeds.

_Journal _

_This was the worst day of my life. So much was lost and so much has changed in such little time...And for what? A stupid disagreement? An argued topic? I don't even know how it happened. No one knows what the hell happened. Maybe we'll figure it out later..? I don't know. Right now, no one knows…All we DO know is that this shouldn't have happened. There shouldn't be people sobbing over recently deceased relatives and there shouldn't be people clinging to the rubble of their newly destroyed homes. None of this should have happened. Why did it have to happen here, of all places? Why not somewhere else? Why did it have to be _MY _family, _MY _friend's families? All I just want to know right now is_

_why__?_


	2. Chapter 2

"What the _hell_ happened?" unlike Josh, Aaron's voice was laced with anger. Everything was destroyed. Houses were toppled over, cracks and giant holes littered the streets and sidewalks, and they could hear faint cries of 'help' from dying survivors.

Everyone was taking this in different ways. Josh was in complete disbelief; his mouth fell agape as Alex clung to his hand sobbing. Evanz stood alone silently wishing, no, willing this to be some messed up dream he was having after watching some stupid movie or TV show. Will was frantic to find some familiarity in the situation and Aaron was just pissed off. Pissed that this happened, that it happened _here_.

Aaron turned around and kicked a heap of rubble laying in a clump on the ground, letting out a yell of anger.

"Why! Why in the fucks sake did this happen? Why? Why? Why…!," he sunk to the ground trying, and failing, to hold back tears of regret. Regret of everything he'd never said, of all the things he would never get to say again. So many things he'd done wrong, so many mistakes that he would never get the chance to fix. All of it hitting him full force.

"It…it's going to be okay," Josh feebly tried to comfort his little brother even though all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sob.

"How can you say that? How can you say it's okay? How can you say that when everything is gone? Nothing is okay!" His brother cried, releasing his grip on Josh and turning away from it all hoping it was some nightmare.

Aaron sprung to his feet and started to scream at his best friend. He was seething. He wanted to hit something. _Break_ something. Feel some kind of pain. Feel anything other than this nothingness that he's feeling right now.

Josh wasn't about to be yelled at. He wasn't in the mood to be some ones punching bag right now. He stepped forward toward Aaron and away from Alex and started to argue back. "Well I'm sorry that not all of us want to scream and yell about what's happening. Some people know how to express sadness unlike you. I'm just trying to comfort my little brother. I want to know what's going on just as much as you! But I find my little brother more important to me than my own feelings!"

Aaron was about to yell back at the shorter male but was stopped before he could,"Pl...p...please stop fighting. It won't help anything," a small shaky voice stuttered, finding that the words were hard to speak.

"He's right fighting won't help any of us right now. The first thing we need to do is find out what's happening," Will finally regained his bearings and spoke.

Aaron let out a defeated sigh realising he shouldn't have snapped like that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you like that," he retorted, clenching his fist and attempting to hold back his bitter tears.

"Sorry," Josh grumbled, obviously unhappy that the fight ended up in a draw.

"Come on, lets go find someone who knows what happened," Will started to turn around only to run into Evanz.

He was just standing there. Seemingly focusing on nothing at all. Something was obviously wrong with him. Evanz wouldn't just stand there like that. Doing nothing, just standing there like a zombie.

"Evanz? Mate, you okay?," Will carefully questioned his friends odd behavior hoping he wouldn't snap like Aaron did.

"What if this happens somewhere else? What if it happens in Whales or London? What's stopping this from happening again? What's keeping our families and friends safe? I don't know if I'm okay. But I do know that if this happens to me I definitely won't be," Evanz stated slowly as he continued to look off into space. It wasn't that this hadn't hurt him as much as it hurt his friends but he couldn't help but think about what might happen if he had to go through this. How would he cope? Was it even possible for him to cope?

"Evanz I don't know if its going to happen again but we need to find out why it happened here," Will said calmly trying to calm his friend down

"You're right, lets go," with that Josh picked up Alex and the group started to walk through the crowd trying to find someone, anyone who had even the slightest idea of what happened.

_Journal_

_I don't know where we're going now but we have to find something. People are very unhappy with what's happened and are starting to resort to conflict. To weapons. They have become looters. Killing for the smallest amount of food they can get there hands on. Money means nothing now. It's shelter, weapons, food... and knowledge that we have to survive with. In a way our entire world has become some video game that we would have spent countless hours playing. But this isn't a game. No matter how much I wish it was, this is reality and you only get one life... If you die you stay dead... _

_Sometimes I wonder if death would be better. Right now anything sounds better than this terrifying, heartless world. A world that can take a someone's family away in a minute is a terrible and unfair place to live in. But come to think of it, nothing ever has. Just have to keep moving and try our best to just survive. _

_Just move and survive. _

_Move and survive…._


End file.
